


A Sweet Heart

by merthur_in_hogsmeade (LadyJaneDudley)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A whole bunch of OCs who are mostly there to ship merthur, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cenred being a sleaze, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Merlin & Gwen, Morgause being terrifying, Mutual Pining, Protective Arthur, Spoiler alert: there's only one bed, baker!merlin, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneDudley/pseuds/merthur_in_hogsmeade
Summary: When Cenred pursues Merlin during a baking competition, Merlin drafts in Arthur to help him convince Cenred that he is very much unavailable. It would be as simple as that, if Merlin wasn't secretly in love with Arthur...
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	A Sweet Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junemo10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemo10/gifts).



> This whole fic is a hot mess tbh, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“You’re not serious?”

“Would I lie to you Morgana?”

“Come on Arthur, do you really want to torture yourself that way?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Arthur, I know you’re in love with Merlin. Pretending to be his boyfriend? Really? _Pretending_?”

“It was his idea actually.”

“Was it though?”

“Yes!”

“Arthur.”

“Okay, I can look after myself Morgana.”

“You’re a glutton for punishment, you know that?”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend you could be annoying instead of me?”

“I do actually, she’ll be here any minute. I’ll see you later.”

She rises gracefully from her chair and flounces from the kitchen, laptop in one hand and coffee in the other.

Arthur watches her go and then drops his head onto his forearms on the table.

Fake dating the guy he’s been in love with for years. Who doesn’t know about his romantic feelings, much less return them. _Great_.

* * *

_Three months earlier._

The first thing Merlin does after he finds out is call Gwen in a fluster.

“Have you heard?!” he asks as soon as she picks up.

“Heard what?” she asks. “Hello to you too, by the way.”

“Hi, yeah, Cenred Essetir is holding a baking competition. A huge one – it’s going to be on TV, filmed at one of his hotels, and the winner will get his funding to open their own bakery!”

“Ohmygod.”

“I know!”

“Merlin, that’s huge.”

“I have to enter.”

“Of course you do, how do you do it?”

“There’s a form – it’s all online, will you come over?”

“I’m leaving now.”

“You’re a star Gwen Smith.” Merlin ends the call and grins at his phone for a moment before he realises the enormity of the opportunity before him.

No more working out of his tiny kitchen, no more having to juggle deliveries and baking time and testing recipes. No more doing everything himself. He could have a _team_. A whole team of people who love baking as much as he does and don’t mind being woken at stupid AM when inspiration strikes him suddenly and he needs to talk frosting flavours or batter consistencies. He can have space for all of his equipment, without having to switch plugs around. He can make enough money to buy _better_ equipment.

As long as they like his baking.

Oh god what if they don’t like his baking?!

By the time Gwen arrives and lets herself in he’s sitting on the floor in front of the sofa with his legs drawn into his chest, on the verge of a break down.

“You absolutely deserve this.” Gwen says without preamble, shrugging her coat off and sitting down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“What if-”

“They’re going to love you. You absolutely deserve this opportunity.”

“Have I ever told you that I love you?”

“Not today. Come on, show me this form.”

Merlin smiles at her and opens his laptop back up.

* * *

Which is how Merlin finds himself standing in the lobby of one of Cenred’s fancy hotels, three months later. There’s a chandelier glittering above him and an intimidating blonde lady in a slate grey pencil skirt and blazer staring at him over the top of her clip board as if she’s trying to incinerate him with her eyes.

“Name?” she asks, obviously already bored of his presence even though it’s been literal seconds.

“Merlin.”

“Hmm.” She writes something down and then spins on one of her stilettos and walks off.

Merlin opens his mouth to ask her what he should do next, but she raises a hand, clicking her fingers.

“Follow.” she commands, not looking back at him.

Merlin huffs, but hurries after her.

She leads him to a meeting room and knocks sharply on the door twice before opening it wide and stepping into the doorway.

Merlin peers past her to see Cenred himself is sitting at the table. Dressed mostly in black leather, he looks more like he should be playing guitar in a rock band than holding court in a meeting room.

“Merlin.” The lady introduces him, waving him in impatiently.

“The one with the eyes.” Cenred smiles, and Merlin frowns as he walks into the room.

“Thank you.” Cenred’s tone clearly dismisses the lady, and Merlin thinks he might hear her snarl before the door closes with a loud click.

Cenred gestures for Merlin to take a seat, so he does.

Cenred’s gaze sweeps over him appreciatively, slow and unashamed.

Merlin feels himself flushing under the heat of the look and crosses his arms in front of himself defensively.

“So, Merlin,” Cenred smiles, leaning back in his chair. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I’ve been baking for years.”

“Mm, what about your living situation?”

“My living situation?” Merlin repeats in confusion. He has no idea what that has to do with baking. Unless Cenred is looking for a contestant to be the sob story.

“You’re young, are you living at home?

“No, I have an apartment.”

“So you’re single.”

Something about the way Cenred says it sends a red light flaring to life in Merlin’s brain.

“No, I’m… not.” he says.

Cenred raises an eyebrow, lips curled up in amusement.

“You don’t seem very sure.”

“I’m… I mean I…” Merlin decides to try a different tactic, and effects an embarrassed smile.

“I’m sorry, I’m not good at talking about myself. I’m very committed to my relationship though.”

Unfazed, Cenred flicks his gaze over Merlin again.

“So who is the lucky person?” he asks.

Merlin hesitates. He has a terrible feeling that Cenred is going to follow up on his answer.

All of his friends are in serious relationships.

All of his friends except one. The one he’s secretly in love with. The one who doesn’t know about his romantic feelings, much less return them. _Great_.

“Arthur.” he says firmly. “Arthur Pendragon.”

Cenred smiles as if Merlin’s just told him he’s won the lottery. (Not that Cenred needs to or deserves to win the lottery, clearly.)

“Well well well,” Cenred chuckles. “The little Pendragon has found love at last. I hope he’s mellowed some. He was a little frosty when I was dating his sister.”

“What?” Merlin asks before he can stop himself.

“Oh, I know Morgana.” His tone cements Merlin’s opinion that this man is an absolute creep.

“Beautiful creature. Temperamental though. Such a shame.”

Merlin is too stunned to reply so he just looks at the floor and hopes his expression isn’t too outraged. His chances of being able to get enough money to start his own bakery outside of this competition are really slim to none within the next few years. He can’t mess this up. He doubts Morgana cares about Cenred’s opinion anyway.

He’s saved from having to say anything else by a knock on the door, which immediately swings open to reveal the blonde lady from before and a timid looking young man who must be another baker.

“Morgause,” Cenred smiles.

Morgause smiles back in a way that makes Merlin think she might be slowly poisoning Cenred’s coffee. He can’t say he blames her.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Merlin.” Cenred says, eyes roving yet again over his body, and Merlin almost physically shivers.

“I’ll show you to your room.” Morgause says, and Merlin follows her from the meeting room gratefully, waving briefly at Cenred and the other competitor as he flees. 

* * *

As soon as the door closes behind Morgause Merlin pulls his phone from his pocket and hits Arthur’s name in his contacts.

“Hello.” Arthur says politely. The others are forever teasing him about his formal phone voice, and normally Merlin joins in, but this time he ignores it.

“There’s a situation.” he says instead.

“You’ve only been there for an hour.”

“Yes, thanks, I’m overachieving.”

Arthur huffs a small laugh, and Merlin can picture him shaking his head fondly.

“Alright, tell me, what is this situation.”

“Cenred- _is_ the situation, mainly.”

“What’s he done?” there’s an edge to Arthur’s tone that clearly indicates his dislike of the man.

“You never mentioned you knew him.”

“I honestly didn’t think it would be important.”

“I think he fancies me.”

“What?”

“He made a pass at me. And he’s the main judge, so-”

“Please tell me you did not…” Arthur’s voice trails off as if he can’t bring himself to say the words out loud.

“No,” Merlin shudders at the thought.

“I… Actually, I told him you were my boyfriend and that we’re very committed to each other.”

The silence from Arthur’s end seems to get louder as the seconds tick by, so Merlin hurries on, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as strained to Arthur as it does to his own ears.

“If I’d known you know each other, I wouldn’t have. But all our friends are taken, so really- I know if I make the final they’ll expect me to bring my partner along.”

“You’ll make the final.” Arthur says with a certainty that Merlin wishes he could share.

“That’s not the part of the sentence I was hoping you’d react to. But thanks.”

Arthur hesitates for a moment, and then speaks.

“You took me by surprise, that’s all. Should I come and stay with you? I’m working remotely this week anyway – your uncle kicked me out of the office. Something about “getting a life”? It sounds fake to me, but he’s the wise one I guess.

Merlin laughs.

Then he realises Arthur is offering to come and _stay_ with him.

“None of the other competitors have anyone with them I don’t think.”

“Well, that’s fine. We’ll say that we like to spend all the time together we can because we’re both so busy. I can get my own room if they have a problem with it.”

Merlin has seen the prices of the rooms in this hotel.

“You don’t have to-”

“It’s not a problem. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’re supposed to be getting to know the other competitors.”

“That works. I can show up to surprise you in the morning, and we can both get to know them. Once we have them convinced we’re in love there’s really nothing Cenred can do without showing himself for the spectacular creep he is.”

Merlin’s brain gets stuck on _we’re in love_ , and Arthur has to say his name a few times before Merlin is able to form a coherent sentence.

“You don’t have to do that.” he says, knowing that his voice sounds way to soft.

“Think of it this way. I hate Cenred. If Cenred wants you then I am only too happy to come and rub it in his face that I got there first, so he’s out of luck.”

Merlin smiles. Arthur has always had a knack for knowing exactly what to say to convince anyone to do anything.

“Who am I to deny you an opportunity to be spiteful?”

“That’s the spirit. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you then.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Merlin answers and ends the call.

Then he collapses onto the bed and takes a lot of deep breaths.

 _What the hell has he just gotten himself into?_

* * *

True to his word, Arthur shows up just after 10:30.

Merlin is lounging in the common room of the hotel, chatting to some of the other bakers, when he spots Arthur in the doorway, looking gorgeous in dark jeans and a wine coloured shirt.

He calls his name in what he hopes is a tone of delighted surprise, and stands up to greet him.

Arthur strides forward with a warm smile and wraps his arms around Merlin, holding him close for a moment, then at arm’s length.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asks.

“Well,” Arthur shrugs bashfully, and looks at the floor. Merlin can tell he’s enjoying himself already, and that should be annoying because Merlin feels like he’s wearing a sign that says FRAUD, but Arthur’s glee is almost infectious.

“I know you’re going to be busy, but my schedule shifted around and I couldn’t resist coming to see you. I know I’ve been spending a lot of time at the office these last few weeks.”

“You work hard, it’s-” _one of the things I love about you._ Merlin wants to say, but he can’t quite get the words out.

“- a good thing.” he settles on instead. 

“Still, I hate that it keeps us apart.”

Arthur turns to the other competitors, sliding his hand down Merlin’s arm to link their fingers and proffering his free hand to one of the bakers in a single fluid motion.

“Sorry to intrude, I’m Arthur,” he shakes hands with everyone in turn, charming them all with smiles and his easy attitude, and Merlin watches him in silence.

He’s so _good_ at this. At being whatever people need him to be. At being whatever he needs to be to succeed in any situation.

“Quite the catch, that one.” Susan, a lady maybe twice Merlin’s age leans towards him conspiratorially. Merlin feels his cheeks heat.

“Yeah,” he smiles, ducking his head as Arthur makes his way around the room.

“Aww,” Susan coos, sinking back into her chair.

“Young love.” she sighs wistfully to herself.

Merlin snorts. Who knew that being in unrequited love with one of his best friends would ever come in handy?

Arthur returns to Merlin’s side soon after, and sits down next to him, linking their fingers together once more.

Then his phone beeps and he looks at the screen and frowns.

“Damn, I have to take this,” he says, leaning over to kiss Merlin’s cheek before he stands up.

“I’ll make it as quick as I can.” he says, and then he’s walking off, already talking a mile a minute to whoever is on the other end of the phone.

Merlin watches him go and then turns his attention back to the room to find the other competitors staring at him with knowing and amused smiles.

And so it goes.

It seems like Merlin is unable to have a conversation without someone mentioning how cute he and Arthur are or how handsome Arthur is or how sweet they seem with each other.

Which Merlin supposes is the whole point of Arthur’s being there, but he still kind of feels like he’s somehow managed to play a prank on himself.

He’s glad when the day finally ends and he and Arthur can head up to their room and drop the act.

They close the door on the world and Arthur finally puts some space between them. It feels strange – they’ve spent most of the day trying to stay as close as possible to each other.

Merlin throws himself down into the armchair by the window as Arthur sits on the bed.

“Thanks for this.” Merlin says.

Cenred had looked in on the competitors several times throughout the day, always to find Merlin with his hand firmly held in Arthur’s. He’d looked progressively more irritated each time.

Now Arthur waves one of his hands dismissively.

“Don’t mention it. I’ve always wondered what the inside of one of Cenred’s hotels would look like.”

“Disgustingly expensive?” Merlin says, and Arthur grins at him.

They take turns using the bathroom and, and then climb into the one bed in the room.

It doesn’t seem like a big deal until the light is off and they’re lying next to each other in the dark.

Merlin feels hyper aware of the warmth radiating from Arthur’s body.

“Good night.” he says, wincing at how nervous he sounds.

“Night.” Arthur yawns, settling into the pillows with a quiet rustle.

Merlin rolls onto his side to face away from Arthur, his heartbeat so loud he’s so sure Arthur must be able to hear it.

“Merlin.” Arthur’s exasperated voice makes him jump.

“What?” he asks defensively.

“Stop thinking so much. You’re going to win this competition, and we’ll keep Cenred away from you, and we’ll deal with everything else when we get home.”

“Right, sorry. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Merlin feels anything but calm. _We’ll deal with everything else when we get home._ What’s everything else? Has Arthur noticed Merlin’s feelings?! Is this going to affect their friendship? He’d thought he’d done a good job of pretending that he was pretending to be in love with Arthur, but maybe not.

As if on cue Arthur sighs loudly and rolls to face away from Merlin, pulling the blankets up to his ears.

Merlin curls into a ball and tries to block out all thought, until he finally falls asleep.

* * *

The first thing Merlin is aware of the next morning is that he’s warm and comfortable, and he doesn’t want to ever move. Then he becomes aware of the fact that the reason he’s so warm is that Arthur is wrapped around him.

Merlin should probably wake him up. But he’s gone out of his way to help Merlin and he deserves a lie in. The clock on the nightstand tells him its only 7:30 anyway. Arthur’s schedule is clear until a call at 11:15, and Merlin doesn’t have to be “on set” until 10:00.

There’s a noise in the hallway outside their room, and Arthur stirs, muttering something under his breath before pulling Merlin even closer and falling back asleep. So Arthur is clearly comfortable too, and it really would be rude of Merlin to disturb him.

The next time Merlin wakes up, Arthur is in the bathroom getting ready, but the bed is still warm where he’d been. Merlin rolls into the space while he waits for his turn at the sink, and breathes in the scent of expensive cologne that always seems to linger in Arthur’s wake. Merlin wants his whole apartment to smell like that cologne if he’s being honest.

Arthur emerges from the bathroom in his boxers, pyjamas tucked under his arm, and Merlin’s mouth actually drops open before he catches himself and turns away, standing up and grabbing his clothes.

He hurries into the bathroom and closes the door, trying to convince himself that Arthur hadn’t been smirking at him.

* * *

The competition starts, and every day Merlin bakes his heart out for hours, and smiles for the cameras. He’s friendly to the other bakers, polite to Cenred and the other two judges, and everyone seems to love him. Everything is going better than he dared to hope.

Every night he collapses into the hotel bed beside Arthur, and sleeps like a log. Every morning he wakes up in Arthur’s arms. That part is pretty great too.

His baking skills hold up, and he makes it into the final.

Arthur always waits in the dining room for Merlin and the others to congregate for dinner, and he’s there with an expectant smile when they arrive.

“There’s my favourite finalist.” he grins, standing to greet Merlin.

“Who told y-”

“No one had to, you’re just amazing.”

Merlin laughs happily, hearing the others cooing behind him as he hurries to wrap his arms around Arthur.

Arthur hugs him tight for a long moment and then releases him to take Merlin’s face in his hands and kiss him.

“I’m so proud of you.” Arthur grins when they part, and then kisses him again.

The others cheer, clapping Merlin and Arthur on the back as they pass to take their seats.

Arthur rests his forehead against Merlin’s and asks quietly, “was that too much?”

They’ve shared the odd quick peck for the sake of appearances, but they’ve never kissed properly before, and Merlin’s lips are tingling pleasantly where they touched Arthur’s.

“No, it was perfect.”

Arthur chuckles.

“Obviously. I’m an excellent kisser.”

Merlin leans back and shakes his head.

“I meant, it was realistic.”

“I am proud of you, you know.”

“Thanks.”

“Though dating a baker, even fake dating… I think I’m going to have to double my gym sessions. The calories are real.”

“I can think of other ways to work out.” Merlin says suggestively before he can stop himself. It’s the kind of jokey flirting he might use with Gwaine or Elyan. He’s usually more careful with Arthur. He opens his mouth to backtrack, but closes it when he realises Arthur is actually _blushing_.

“Are you blushing?” he asks gleefully, even though Arthur obviously is.

“No. It’s warm in here.”

“It’s the perfect temperature in here. You’re blushing.”

“You’re awful. Sit down and stop making a scene.”

Merlin laughs, but he lets Arthur push him towards a table and down onto a chair.

He’s still snickering to himself when Arthur disappears to the bar to get them drinks.

He’s looking at his phone, texting Gwen about his success so far and that he’ll call her later when Arthur returns and places a lurid orange cocktail on the table in front of Merlin, leaning in close so his lips almost brush Merlin’s ear as he whispers.

“Sex on the beach?”

It’s a stupid name and Merlin wants to find it funny, but Arthur manages to make it sounds like a definite offer, and Merlin’s throat has gone too dry for him to speak.

He glances up at Arthur who only smirks at him before taking a seat. He thinks that’s the end of it, but then Arthur’s foot, out of his shoe, meets Merlin’s ankle beneath the table and begins making it’s way slowly up his shin.

Merlin swallows and meets Arthur’s eyes across the table. Arthur holds his gaze steady.

“That’s… pretty realistic too.” Merlin says, his voice definitely an octave or so higher than usual.

Arthur bares his teeth in what Merlin thinks is supposed to be a friendly grin, and withdraws his foot.

Merlin takes a deep breath and a gulp of his cocktail.

There’s only a few days to go. He can do this.

* * *

Merlin doesn’t win.

He’s disappointed, of course, but he also finds he doesn’t mind. He’s had fun. He’s proven to himself and others that he really is a skilled baker. People will see his face on the telly, and that can only help with his future baking ventures – he’ll always be the guy from the baking show. He’ll just have to keep saving for his own bakery. It’s probably for the best that he doesn’t get financially involved with Cenred anyway. He’d like as little involvement with Cenred as possible, in all areas of his life, for the rest of his life.

His main takeaway from the whole experience, though, is _Arthur_.

Arthur is either a very good actor, or Merlin wasn’t the only one pretending to be pretending. It seems like an awfully big coincidence that even though they always fell asleep facing away from each other, they always woke up with Arthur wrapped around Merlin on Merlin’s side of the bed. Merlin is fairly sure Arthur was just waiting for him to fall asleep and then shifting over.

He also holds his hand a lot. Most of the time he hadn’t even seemed to realise he was doing it, but he was always reaching for Merlin’s hand, linking and unlinking their fingers, playing with the leather bracelet that Merlin wears..

If they’re not holding hands, then Arthur has an arm around his shoulders or a hand curled around his thigh or forearm, or their legs are pressed together. It seems like it’s become impossible for Arthur to be near and not touch him, and who is Merlin to prevent that.

As if to prove his point Merlin returns to his group of friends at the competition after party, having been to the loo, and takes his spot beside Arthur. Arthur immediately swings an arm around his neck and pulls him in close. It’s remarkably similar to the way Percival and Gwaine are standing. Arthur isn’t even really looking at him, focused on the conversation he’s having with Lancelot.

Gwaine raises an eyebrow, and Merlin feels his cheeks heat at the obvious insinuation on his friend’s face. Gwaine, for once showing restraint, bites back his smirk and says nothing.

Things go smoothly after that until suddenly they don’t, and Merlin has no idea how it all derails so suddenly.

“It really is a shame you didn’t win.” Elyan says.

Merlin smiles ruefully.

“I guess I should have just accepted Cenred’s offer after all. I bet I would have won then.”

His friends laugh, but he feels Arthur’s posture stiffen.

“Well, he’s filthy rich,” Gwaine sniggers. “Imagine all the presents he could buy you.”

“A stand mixer in every colour.” Merlin cheers.

“A bread oven.” Gwen adds.

“An _industrial_ oven.” Morgana adds. “With complete temperature control.”

Merlin sighs wistfully and pretends to wipe a tear away.

“I could have had it all. Do you think he’d still be interested?”

“Never mind Cenred, have you seen the way that cute blonde guy with the glasses has been staring at you all night?” Percival grins, reaching out to shove Merlin playfully.

“Oh,” Merlin feels his face heat and ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

“Yeah, uh- James. He’s… pretty interested I think, but he’s trying to hide it because he thinks I’m taken.”

The others laugh, but Arthur removes his arm from Merlin’s shoulders and steps away.

“I guess this has all been kind of pointless then.” he says tightly.

“What?” Merlin asks, thrown by the sudden change in Arthur’s demeanour.

“Clearly, I’m in the way here.”

“Arthur-”

“It’s fine.”

“ _Arthur_ -”

“No really, I’d hate to come between you and Blondie over there.”

Arthur is being ridiculous.

“Don’t be stupid, I don-”

“So I’m stupid now?” Arthur asks. His voice rises and the attention of the room swings towards them.

“Just because I don’t know what things like bain-maries are?!”

“What? You don’t _need_ to know what baking things are. That’s my thing.”

“So we can’t share it?”

“I don-” Arthur’s arguments are swinging around so wildly that Merlin’s brain can’t keep up.

“You know what, maybe we’re not so well suited after all.”

Arthur starts backing away, and people clear him a path, not wanting to get caught up in the row.

Merlin follows him, grabbing his arm to bring him to stop.

“Arthur, please, if you’d jus-”

Arthur wrenches himself out of Merlin’s hold so suddenly that Merlin stumbles forward straight into him. Arthur pushes him back and spins around, heading for the door.

James heads immediately for Merlin, a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine.” Merlin feels anything but fine. He thinks he’s shaking.

Arthur glances back just in time to see James curling a hand around Merlin’s arm.

He turns away sharply and walks through the doors, letting them close behind him.

The others crowd around Merlin, fussing over him and dusting him off as if Arthur’s minor hit had done any actual damage. Totally stunned, Merlin lets them draw him back into conversation, but he can’t focus for the rest of the evening.

When Merlin finally gets back to their room, Arthur’s stuff is gone. Merlin can’t say he’s really surprised, but it still hurts. He sinks onto the bed and stares at the ceiling, falling asleep in his clothes.

* * *

Merlin steps into his apartment, and is unsurprised to find Gwen and Morgana in the living room.

“Welcome home.” Gwen beams, holding her arms out.

Merlin drops his bags where he’s standing and nearly lifts her off her feet in his enthusiasm.

He meets Morgana’s eyes over her shoulder and she steps into the embrace, wrapping her arms around them both. Merlin adjusts his grip to hold both of them and hides his face in Gwen’s hair.

“It’s good to be home.” he says.

“We love you.” Gwen says, and he could cry for how much he appreciates his friends.

“Gwaine told us to tell you “You are the fucking bomb.” That’s a direct quote.” Morgana says, and Merlin laughs.

“We thought you probably wouldn’t want to see anything containing sugar for at least a month, so we got you a savoury apple and cheese tart to celebrate your return.” Gwen says, wriggling out of their hug to point into the kitchen.

Merlin blinks away what feel suspiciously like tears and grins at her.

“You’re the fucking bomb.” he says, making them all laugh. Gwen curtseys to him and heads into the kitchen.

Merlin ruffles Morgana’s hair and darts after Gwen before Morgana can retaliate.

None of them mention Arthur’s conspicuous absence, and Merlin tries to pretend it doesn’t feel like there’s a hole in his chest.

Hours after Gwen and Morgana have left, and Merlin has video called all of their other friends, he dials Arthur’s number. It goes to voicemail.

It _is_ entirely possible that Arthur simply can’t answer his phone, so Merlin leaves a message asking Arthur to call him back.

The following evening he calls him again, and leaves another voicemail, and the same the next evening.

After that he stops calling, and slowly he feels like the hole in his chest is turning him numb. He spends time with their other friends, and has genuinely good times with them, but something always feels a little bit like it’s missing.

And then three weeks later his phone lights up with Arthur’s name.

He debates not answering – two can play that game, but he just really misses the sound of Arthur’s voice, and he’s _tired_ of not having him in his life.

He answers the call.

* * *

Merlin has faced a lot of Stresstm over the last few months, but as he rounds the corner and spots Arthur standing in the distance he’s pretty sure his heart rate spikes so rapidly he could probably power a small city with the energy.

He swallows a few times, his throat clicking dryly, and wipes his palms on the front of his coat as he nears.

Arthur’s face is unreadable.

Merlin can admit to himself that if Arthur hadn’t already seen him, he might just turn around and high tail it in the opposite direction.

Instead he steels himself and stops a few feet from Arthur, looking back at him with what he hopes is a neutral expression.

He takes a good look at Arthur, drinking him in in a way he hasn’t been able to do in far too long and is surprised by how… _not_ perfect he looks.

His hair is as glossy as ever, but it’s sticking up as if he’s been running his hands through it nervously. He has shadows under his eyes and a pimple on his cheek.

Arthur never gets pimples. It’s one of the most annoying things about him. Gwaine and Morgana have been sulking about it for _years_.

Merlin takes a step closer, studying him more intently.

He looks _nervous_ , Merlin realises.

Somehow that makes Merlin feel braver. If Arthur is nervous about meeting him then there’s still hope. _They_ still matter to him.

Merlin takes another step closer.

“Hi.” he says.

“Hi.” Arthur nods, glancing at the building he’s standing in front of.

It’s an empty shop, the interior gutted but clean.

“This place could use some personality.” Merlin says, hoping to get a smile out of Arthur.

Arthur only looks more nervous, shuffling his feet and digging his hands deeper into the pockets of his peacoat.

“It could.” he agrees. “What do you think of it though?”

“I mean… it’s… a good size? It’s a nice location. Central. It’ll get decent footfall.”

“So you like it?”

“I think I’m missing something here.”

“I bought it.”

“What?” Merlin must have misheard that. What on earth would Arthur Pendragon want with a shop.

“I bought it. For you.”

Merlin… Merlin is confused.

“You bought me a shop?”

And then the enormity of that hits him and his brain turns to pure static.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing with his face, but Arthur’s mouth twitches into a smile that he turns into a cough.

And Merlin- Merlin could be making an absolutely terrible mistake here, but he can’t really help himself. He’s only human.

So he barrels towards Arthur and throws his arms around him. And then he kisses him full on the mouth. No cameras to convince, no creeps to ward off, just the solid warmth of Arthur’s skin and the softness of his lips as his surprise gives way to joy and he wraps his own arms around Merlin’s waist.

“You’re out of your mind.” Merlin says when they part to catch their breath, faces close enough that their noses still bump gently together.

“So you _do_ like it?” Arthur asks, voice hushed.

“I love it.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t win the competition. You should have.”

They have a lot to talk about, and some problems they need to sort out, but Merlin’s sure they can deal with it all together. What matters is that Arthur’s here.

“Who cares about the competition. I feel like I’ve won everything right now.”

“Wait until the building work starts. You won’t be so grateful then.”

“Better make the most of this feeling then I guess.” Merlin laughs, leaning in to kiss Arthur again.

Arthur ducks his head away, kissing Merlin’s cheek instead.

“Come home with me?” he asks, breath warm against Merlin’s ear.

Merlin’s pretty sure his blush can be detected by any nearby satellites.

“Yeah,” he nods, slipping his hand into Arthur’s. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> @junemo10 you are wonderful and I'm so glad for your friendship. I hope you have the greatest 2021 💛


End file.
